Power converters operating at low line frequencies typically require the use of a bulk energy storage element to provide a stable power output. The bulk energy storage elements are typically large and expensive inductors and/or capacitors, making such bulk energy storage elements unsuitable for vehicle applications because of the material costs and physical size. Conventional power converters are also susceptible to harmonic current content that can degrade the performance of the power converter.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.